Many electronic systems, such as those installed in space vehicles, need to exhibit high accuracy and performance. At the same time, these electronic systems need to be protected against postulated worst-case signal scenarios with the parts in the circuit simultaneously performing at the worst case datasheet levels. Unfortunately, as the accuracy and performance of some electronic systems is improved, the sensitivity of these electronic systems to these postulated worst-case scenarios increases. Although numerous circuits have been designed and developed to protect electronic systems from these postulated worst-case scenarios, none provide suitable protection while allowing the electronic systems to operate at maximum precision.
Hence, there is a need for a protection circuit and method that protects highly accurate electronic systems from various postulated worst-case scenarios, while simultaneously allowing the electronic systems to operate at maximum precision. The present invention meets at least this need.